<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EARLY SEASONS: Grey's Anatomy x Reader Imagines (Mostly George O'Malley x reader) by littlebreadstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717058">EARLY SEASONS: Grey's Anatomy x Reader Imagines (Mostly George O'Malley x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebreadstick/pseuds/littlebreadstick'>littlebreadstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Gen, George O'Malley deserves more love, George O'Malley x reader, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Grey's Anatomy Season One, Grey's Anatomy imagines, Grey's Anatomy season two, Grey's Anatomy x reader, Grey's Anatomy x reader imagines, I couldn't find any good early season Grey's fanfic so I had to improvise, Imagines, Seattle Grace Hospital (Grey's Anatomy), Spoiler warnings, and I couldn't find hardly any George O'Malley x reader stuff, characters may be bisexual, could also be gender neutral reader though, especially any good x reader stuff, i thrive off of comments and feedback just FYI, let me know if you like it though, poly relationships may happen, primarily George O'Malley x reader, reader may be bisexual, season one, season two, so i had to take matters into my own hands, spoiler free, this is probably not going to be that good, x Reader, x reader imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebreadstick/pseuds/littlebreadstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just started watching Grey's Anatomy for the first time (yeah, yeah, I'm super late to the party, I know) and of course, I wanted to read some fanfic about it. Well, I was suprised that almost everything was about the later seasons, riddled with spoilers, and not about my favorite characters! So, I figured I'd take matters into my own hands. I am trying to make this a safe spot for people who are just starting to watch it and don't want to see any spoilers, so I'll appropriately mark things as to what season/episode it's based in, or if it's just a general imagine that could be applied anytime. Hope you like it, and if you do, please comment because comments bring me joy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/George O'Malley, George O'Malley/Reader, George O'Malley/Reader/Alex Karev, George O'Malley/Reader/Izzie Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. George O'Malley x Reader (Anytime Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMAGINE: George O'Malley x Gender Neutral Reader (Platonic Relationship; Anytime)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine meeting George on your first day as an intern at Seattle Grace. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. George O'Malley x Reader (Anytime Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMAGINE: George O'Malley x Gender Neutral Reader (Crush Relationship; Anytime)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine George trying to hit on you<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. George O'Malley x Reader (Anytime Imagine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IMAGINE: George O'Malley x Gender Neutral Reader (Crush Relationship; Anytime)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine George thinking that you're out of his league, but he can't stop crushing on you<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>